


A Tragic Affair

by Meme_Witch



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Heroism, Hope you enjoy, Love Story, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch
Summary: This is a joke I had to do it for the meme and I'm so sorry. I haven't even started writing yet and already I regret it.Loki and Tom Hiddleston have a child, but it doesn't go according to plan.





	A Tragic Affair

Tom had always wondered if there was a supernatural world beyond our own. He had always dreamed of adventures that some of his characters might have gone on in the TV shows he had starred in, like "The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby" where he played Lord, and "Conspiracy," his latest work, where he played Phone Operator. He imagined himself as his characters, exploring Victorian England, operating phones in WWII England... and sometimes those dreams veered off into the fantastical. Travelling through worlds of ice, worlds of light, and fire... it was amazing, and he was always sad to wake up from them so soon. But alas, he had work to do. It was 2001 and a young actor like himself couldn't survive off of dreams alone.

So he drove to work.

But on his way to work, where he would be playing a brand new role, Toby Sherrifmuir, something craaaazy happened.

A man appeared in the middle of the road right in front of his car.

He stopped fast.

The man waved and said "Hello, I'm Loki. Want to go on an adventure?"

Tom DID want to go on an adventure. He got out of his car and took Loki's hand, and suddenly, they were in Nepal. His new friend could teleport!

They teleported all over the place and went on a whole lot of adventures.

And two years later...

"Loki," Tom said. "Will you marry me?"

"I can't" Loki said back. "I'm a god it doesn't work like that."

"Work like what?"

"Sorry you wouldn't understand. I think I have to leave you now..."

"Loki, no! I love you!"

"Thomas... I love you too. I cannot stay but I can leave you a parting gift, I suppose."

"Okay," Tom said, holding back tears. "But don't call me Thomas it feels fake."

"Okay." Loki shuffled around in his pouch and pulled out a baby.

"Here you go Tom, this is our child now."

Tom did not want a child. He had a job to do on his new show Suburban Shootout as Bill Hazeldine. But he didn't want to be rude.......

"Okay thanks"

"You're welco-" Loki faded.

"Now I need to get rid of this baby" Tom muttered.

He took the baby to an orphanage and abandoned it.

"That works."

For the next five years Tom cried every night thinking about Loki. He missed him. But then one day...

"Hi Tom it's your friend Chris Hemworth"

"Oh hi Christopher"

"Don't ever call me that"

"Oh sorry"

"Yeah okay so it's Chris and I have a job for you"

"What kind of Job?"

"You need to be Loki because I'm Thor in this movie"

It was a dream come true. His long lost love, back with him through the power of the arts.

"Okay cool"

"Thanks, see you later"

So Tom took the role of Loki upon himself.

Many years later, in 2018, he still played the role. But something happened.

-News Article-  
A thirteen year old child died saving a bus full of furries  
The furries are all okay thanks to this hero  
No worries  
-End Article-

Somehow he knew that child was his.

And he was right, because later that evening Loki came to visit him for the first time in forever.

"Why did you let them die"

"I'm sorry Loki it was an accident"

"No, you abandoned them and now you have to pay the price"

Loki stabbed Tom in the neck.

"Now," he said, "I am Tom Hiddleston." His face changed to match Tom's. He took Tom's ID from his wallet and put it in his own.

"And you... are dead."


End file.
